Favorite Son
by Mayuna
Summary: Inari was my mother. I was the favorite among thousands making the three worlds my playground." Kurama has never forgotten the mother he left behind nor the harm he caused her and neither have his jeoulous, vengeful siblings.
1. Chapter 1

_The divine goddess glanced at the rarity that she had just given birth too. At the time the task had seemed simple enough as it always was. Take the essence around her, air-water-ground, shape it to her liking, molding it into perfection as she saw fit and breathed her own life force into it. Now as the newly formed being glanced up at her with innocent orbs sparkling a brazen gold she lowered herself to her knee's astounded at her own miraculous creation. _

_The being was male, a spirit fox but of the kind she had never created before. Her children were many and thrived mostly in nature, forests, oceans, even volcano's, but never had she seen a being so close to her own perfection. She extended a hand out towards the young kitsune along with a warm smile that any mother would most certainly give upon the birth of a child relishing in the moment. _

"_You shall be called Kurama no Youko." She spoke as softly as the ancient winds that she herself had created many centuries before hand carrying with it the warmth and promise of spring. The spring had in fact arrived for her. She could feel the warmth of a fresh sunshine build and rise from deep with in her as her newborn son stood shakily walking closer to her with the confidence any child would give to their mother. He knew who she was. She was creator, giver of new life. Not just to him however but to all things of nature. _

_The grassy fields were the quilts she quilted with such painstaking care. The oceans and sea's were the remnants of tears she had cried over the loss of her love Lord Enma. Volcano's erupted from the anger she had felt when her tears had finally ceased and dried. The seasons were of her accord as she saw fit to change them but most often she followed a pattern so as to give her children time to adjust to weather changes. There were times however she simply had to scold one or two and the entire lot had to suffer. Such were the difficulties of being a mother to so many. She was all of these things yet as Kurama nestled into her arms and was held close to her he knew she was but one thing to him. _

'_Mother.' _

Kurama sat in his class staring straight ahead in a vain attempt to block out the story that was being read aloud. He feared if he glanced in any direction tears may spring to his eyes at the very thought of his, in all intents and purposes, birth mother. The very fact that stories of his birth had reached human text unsettled him to no end but knew that was thanks to one of his many brothers or sisters whom had told the story through the ages perhaps out of spite or jealousy.

The heavy chimes of the school bell rang lifting some of the crushing weight from the kitsune's chest and shoulders. The students all stood, Kurama included, to bow to their teacher before book bags were grabbed as the children hurried out the door. After a long work week, extra homework, exams and such, Sunday was welcomed gratefully. Kurama slung his bag over his shoulder after the other students had left as he normally did. It was an attempt to evade any stragglers who may follow after him. Mostly girls but boys were no exception either. Had he still been the youko he had been many of those girls wouldn't have their virtue any longer in tact nor would the boys have any breath in their lungs. Such was the price of being Shuichi. As much as he may have wanted to act out he had to behave. There was many an instance he had to stand off to the side by himself to take deep breaths or excuse himself quickly to a restroom to splash cold water onto his face and stare at the green eyed red haired boy that stared back at him.

"Be good. Be good. Good, good, good." He'd repeat to himself as water would drip from his chin to fall on the sink that he clutched so tightly, his arms trembled as his knuckles turned white.

"For mother." He would conclude before closing his eyes and reaching for a towel to dry his face with. Today however he was uncertain if he would be able to control his temper. Minimal contact was the best solution, solitude the best method.

The warm breeze enveloped him wrapping its arms around him as he stepped out into the open air. It felt as if arms had encircled his body, safe, secure.

'Mother.' He thought remotely in some part of his mind. He dismissed the thought quickly knowing that she at this point in time had little to nothing to do with him. She had abandoned him long ago after his whims became too much for her to handle. The shame when he had taken on the mortal shell of a demon. The fear and eventual impending capture as he plundered all three worlds to his liking. Ever y gift she had bestowed upon so many creatures he tainted. The way he had sullied her good name to make his own fancies and selfish wants a reality, it was now too much for him to bare. The very thought of how she must have reacted when she found out her child had in fact, in a last ditch effort of supreme selfishness, stolen a human body and deceived the mother to whom the child was to be born too, Kurama hung his head in shame, the burden of too many regrets for one lifetime weighing him down heavily.

"Hey buddy!" The loud voice that yelled to him from across the street forced his train of thought to a screeching halt. Kurama stopped dead in his tracks.

"Please, not today." He said softly to himself bringing a hand to rub at his eyes tiredly.

"Hey! Kurama! I'm talking to you man!" The voice boomed closer this time as a car horn honked and curses were exchanged.

"Please not him." Kurama shut his eyes tightly taking a deep breath as his body trembled. He would have to reprimand Kuwabara for using his demon name in public…again.

The thought to simply walk away or turn on the teenage boy savagely briefly crossed his mind but clashed against what he knew he had to do.

"Good, good, be good. Be Shuichi." He whispered fiercely out through gritted teeth his hands clenching into fists. "For… Shiori, my mother."

"Hey man what's up?"

Kurama turned to face the orange haired boy.

"Nothing really. Just walking home from school. How have you been Kuwabara? It's been a while since I've seen you around." Kurama stated his usual calm, composed and kind self. The two began to walk forward.

"I'm good you know. Nothing new really, just hanging out is all." He said. Kurama smirked at his friend and nodded his head once in agreement.

The sun faded behind an ominous cloud as the winds around them picked up laced with an icy breeze that chilled the two to the bone.

"Damn how did it get so cold all of a sudden?" Kuwabara wondered aloud crossing his arms in front of him over his chest. Kurama stopped dead in his tracks extending his arm out in front of his friend to stop him as well. "What's up man?"

"We have a visitor." Kurama stated turning around quickly on his heels. Kuwabara turned around as well to stare down the intruder. Time slowed to a halt as Kurama took in the being before him. Its long blue hair swayed in the breeze it had undoubtedly created. His breath hitched in his chest as it smiled up at him.

"What's the deal? It's just a kid." Kuwabara whispered loudly to him. Kurama shook his head once.

"No. Do not let its appearance fool you. This thing is not a child." He stated. The beings mouth turned down into a frown.

"Now, now is that any way to talk to your younger sister?" It asked meekly. Its voice laced with ice holding no malice behind it however. Frosty air escaped from its lips as it spoke softly.

"What do you want from me?" Kurama asked deciding the direct approach was the best at this particular moment in time.

"Mother wishes your company." She said. Kurama felt his body tense of its own accord as the words entered his ears to sink into his mind. His mother…wanted to…see…him.

Kuwabara watched his comrade carefully from out of the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow before a horrifying thought crossed his mind.

"You kidnapped his mom? Why you dirty little…" He stated pushing the sleeves of his school uniform up to his forearms as if readying himself for a fight.

"Huh?" The ice girl asked cocking her head to the side and knitting her brows together in confusion.

"No Kuwabara. Not my human mother. My…spiritual mother, the one whom created Youko." Kurama corrected softly his voice coming off as a mere whisper lodged in the back of his throat.

"Come now brother. Let us leave the simple human behind so we can hurry on the wind to mother." She said ignoring the grunt, glare and insult that was thrown her way by the now quite angry 'simple' human. Kurama nodded his head once in agreement knowing there was no other way around it. He took a step forward before stopping to turn to his friend.

"You're really going all by yourself with that thing?" He asked. Kurama gave a small nod of his head once.

"I fear the choice is not really mine to make. If I do not the consequences could be grave. Please inform my mother that I will be gone for a few days if you would be so kind." He said turning back around to follow the girl. He watched as it gleefully took his hand in hers and smiled up at him broadly.

"Well alright…as long as you'll be okay with it by yourself Kurama." Kuwabara stated. The breeze picked up again sweeping frosty mist across the path in front of Kuwabara's line of view. The mist swirled around the two ahead of him and consumed them. The trees around him settled as the breeze ceased and the mist dissipated leaving nothing but empty space in its wake.


	2. Chapter 2

_He could feel their pain. Hear their screams. It was music to his ears. He dipped into the emotions and relished in the sounds. It plunged his meaningless existence that he had come to dread and loathe into a state of pure ecstasy. He wanted to be the reason they screamed when they saw approaching. He wanted to be the one to cause pain. He wanted to be more than just another spirit animal dwelling hidden in the forest to the naked eye. He wanted to be known through out all three worlds. _

_Before the raiders had a chance to actually begin pillaging the village he felt his mother calling to him her voice carrying on the winds around him. He felt himself being brought back to his mothers domain. Most likely to be scolded for leaving her side, to be told not to witness such disgraceful acts of destruction. He could feel a fire brewing inside of him that he had never felt before. He did not want to go back to her warm embrace. He did not want to have to obey her any longer. He did not want to be her favorite child that she called to on whims. He would have to break away from her. He would need to possess a body. Once that was obtained she would no longer be capable of bringing him home to her whenever it suited her fancy. _

"I can't believe that I'm finally getting to meet you brother!" The girl exclaimed gleefully.

"Oh and why would that be?" He asked his eyes casting down at her as she gripped his hand tighter. They made their way through the street's of the human world unseen. She had successfully hidden them from view with a simple, and in Kurama's opinion crude, invisibility spell however he knew know that she was in fact a child. She held no ill intentions towards him nor did she know of any for him.

"Because you are famous! You are the legendary Youko Kurama. I'm proud to call you brother." She said smiling broadly. He felt his heart sink.

"Why is that?" He asked his voice meeker than before.

"Well because I want to be a thief just like you but don't tell mother that." She replied. Kurama set his gaze straight ahead of him as he felt his heart speed up in his chest.

'Wonderful. Now I'm a bad influence on my younger siblings. Is this the reason mother has called me to her after all of this time?' The question echoed through out his head for a few moments more before he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Okay now, since you're in a human body this may be a little tricky to get into the in between." She said stopping to look up at him. The space in between Kurama remembered well. It was where he had existed for the first few centuries of his life. It was the space where most of his mother's children still remained safe from harm from outside influence. It was the realm in which his mothers domain existed.

Kurama watched intently as the young girl up her free hand and shut her eyes tightly. Her already pale skin became white as parchment accompanied by small beads of sweat that fell from her forehead down her cheeks from her excursion. The eye's beneath her lids twitched back and forth quickly as her hair flowed out from behind her.

The ground beneath their feet seemingly dropped out as the feeling of floating overtook him making his head swim. It had never been so difficult for him to go from the mortal world to the in-between however he had always made the transition in his spirit form. After he had obtained his demonic powers and obtained a body he no longer had a need to return to the space and had never given it another passing thought. Until now. He had never heard of any mortal gaining access to the space before and was unsure of the ill effects it may have on him now.

Still even now as the color's seemed to drain away from his surroundings and the blood pumped into his temples causing a severe head ache, that he had a bad feeling would soon give him an onset of naseau, Kurama remained stoic staring straight ahead. He gave up glancing at the girl until he felt her trembling increase ten fold as her hand gripped his even more tightly. Her nails dug into the back of his hand breaking the skin causing small beads of blood to well out and drip down slowly. In response of its own record his hand tightened slightly around hers.

Her lids shot open with force as the whites of her eyes as well as the pupils shone a hazy crystaline blue. Kurama felt himself being pulled forward as if a hand had suddenly seized the collar of his shirt and dragged him. He stood still, he was sure of that, yet moved forward at a tremendous speed. The air around him thinned out but still choked him with its heaviness. He began to forget about his swimming head and naseau as the thought of what his probability for surviving this ordeal was.

He felt his eyes twitch beneath their lids as he let out a heavy groan. Blood pounded against his temples as he gasped greedily for whatever air was available to him. He moved to raise a hand to his head feeling his finger tips scrape against cold stone in the process. Gently he massaged his forehead slowly opening his eyes. In the dim torch light that was provided for him he could see he was in fact in a prison cell.

'Mother's dungeon.' He remembered the place well enough. As a 'child' in his spirit state of existance he had enjoyed accompanying her down into it's dank, murky depths to watch her punish demons and humans alike that King Yama had handed to her for less than severe punishments…or so he thought. Despite himself Kurama smirked at the memory of a particular incident. The incident that led to centuries of theiving and wonders beyond his imagination.

_The demon lay prone on the cold unforgiving stone floor. He was of no real consequence to anyone at all. A low class in all respects however Yama had deemed it necessary for the young unabashed male to be taught a lesson. Youko paced outside of the cell peering his golden gaze penetrating the darkness of the cell. Everything the one laying a few feet from him had he wanted. _

_Found on him at the time of capture were a few rare items that had shown magnificently in all their brilliance at Yama's palace. His eye's had widened in wonder as the jewels that encrusted the goblet sparkled and the golden parchment of the scroll stood out declaring it's worth for all to see. Youko knew that along with the life style this particular demon had chosen he was able to enjoy above all else freedom. A feeling that he desperately desired to know. _

_It was all of these things the demon posessed being the reason why as a rustling noise came from the cell where the once prone male now stirred, that Youko decided this was his best chance at obtaining everything he wanted. _

_He watched intently as the other stood moving closer to the bars that held him trapped. He glanced around his surroundings too soon sighing in defeat at his situation. _

"_You seek freedom once more?" Youko asked sitting back on his haunches looking up at the demon. The other jumped back quickly with a start unaware he had a visitor. After a moment his body settled back into a more relaxed state and he neared the bars once more. _

"_What do you think?" He asked his voice still young and immature however deep and rumbling in his chest. The type of voice that if needed be could demand respect and instill fear in those around him. Youko felt his excitement increase ten fold as the situation became better for him however he maintained a calm outward façade. _

"_Perhaps I could be of assistance to you then." He replied curtly. The other placed his hands to grip the bars. _

"_Is that so?" He asked his voice betraying to the other that he already had his hopes rising. Youko nodded._

"_Oh yes for you see, I know my mothers palace as the back of my paw. I could even get you safely to your homeland." He stated. The other eyed him carefully as a wave of what Youko knew was distrust washed over him._

"_At what cost?" He questioned an eyebrow raising to accompany the question. Youko stood padding a bit closer to the other. _

"_For this to be achieved I would have to temporarily posess your body. It would not be a complete posession either." He replied. _

"_A partial then. You would mostly be in control but I would still know what was going on." He stated partly to himself. Youko nodded. _

_The other's gaze fell to the ground as his hands gripped the bars tighter allowing his bangs to overshadow his eyes. Slowly he shook his head as his shoulders slumped. For a moment Youko was worried his glee would betray him causing the other to abruptly stop thinking the arrangement over. A sigh emitted from partially parted lips._

"_What do I have to lose." The demon muttered softly his gaze returning to Youko's. Youko nodded barely able to contain his excitement. The other knelt down removing his hands from the bars as he did so to rest against his knees. _

"_What do I have to do?" He asked. Youko padded closer still to him a devilish smirk crossing his lips. _

"_Give yourself to me….."_


	3. Chapter 3

The atrocious sound of metal grounding against ancient stone broke Kurama from his thoughts abruptly. He had been able to calm the ache in his head forcing it to a dull thud however the cell door slamming open to hit against the stationary bars echoed loudly throughout the space causing the pain to come full force once again. Despite the constant assault Kurama forced himself to stand, shakily but stand none the less.

The one who had opened his cell stood before him holding a torch to ward off the blackness that engulfed the surrounding area behind him. Kurama stood before this one, his knees threatening to give out knowing all to well the other would give anything to be able to see such a display. With bare feet the other male walked closer to him allowing Kurama to size him up. Short black hair stood on end with natural electric blonde highlights running through out it sporadically seeming to shift and spark as he neared closer. His smirk broadened as he stopped mere inches in front of him a smirk playing dangerously across his lips.

"Raikou." Kurama said his voice emotionless and barely above a whisper. The other's smirk widened showing milk white teeth.

"Youko….or is it Kurama now?" He asked mockingly.

"Either one will suffice." Kurama replied softly. Kamowe pursed his lips into a small amused half smile and nodded his head slowly a couple of times.

"Right. Follow me." He commanded turning his back to the other extending his arm that held the torch to allow it's meager glow to extend as far as possible into the darkness, not that it mattered. Kurama knew the other, his brother, knew the dungeon as well as he if not better. "Walk ahead of me." Raikou commanded as he exited the cell turning back around to face Kurama. He nodded his head once and did as he was told.

His gaze never left Raikou as he walked past him cautiously and slowly unnerved slightly by the eery illumination the torch light gave off. Dangerous shadows loomed around Raikou' s face shifting with each flicker of the fire. Hesitantly Kurama turned his back to the other to walk slightly ahead of his brother. He felt the other brush fingertips against his shoulder lightly just enough for Kurama to feel the small electric jolt that was intended for him. The small zap shot down his arm causing his nerve endings in his fingers and hand to become confused by the sudden assault and twitch painfully. Kurama shook it off with out so much as a flinch knowing that behind him Raikou's full smile had come back into play and the short walk from the cell to the upper level of the palace would be a long one.

_The task of possesion had been simple enough. He had however been unprepared for the state of awkwardness he would be feeling in taking on a mortal shell. He felt lids open over eyes dismaying that his eye sight was not as keen as it had been in his spirit form. Muscles moved hesitantly as he willed hands to grip the iron bars of the cell door in an attempt to stand. Just as soon as he had gripped them he quickly recoiled back staring confused at the sudden sensation that had run through his arms. It hadn't hurt he supposed however it had left his hands tingling and the fingertips slightly numb. A shiver ran through his body as a word connected to the sensation he had only ever heard about._

_'Cold.' _

_Hesitantly he reached out to grip the bars once more reminding himself time and again as he watched his hands reach forward that it was in fact cold. He felt his fingers wrap around the cold metal as his palms made contact as well. After a few moments the uncomfortable feeling subsided as he supposed his body heat had warmed the metal. He stayed kneeling however as he contemplated how he would stand. _

_In his spirit form it had never been an issue. He had just seemed to flow around his surroundings, transparent the majority of the time. Now he felt the weight of flesh, muscle, organs and blood. His mind thought the process over a few times as he pondered how he would approach the situation when he felt his arms tense on their own and begin pulling him up off the floor. He watched fascinated as his own physical strength lifted him off the ground and his feet took a firm hold on the floor below him. _

_He felt his body sway slightly as he stood. He moved his head down quickly in an attempt to calculate just how tall he truly was. The sudden action caused his head to swim as a sensation of disorientation over took him. Just as quickly as his legs had been filled with the power to stand they became weak and fragile causing him to crash suddenly onto the hard floor only causing another sensation foreign and new to the newly born youkai. _

_'Pain.' _

_Youko untwisted his legs out from underneath him examining to make sure he hadn't damaged his new body. After it had been established that he was in fact unharmed he concentrated on another matter. Reverting to his spirit form. He was fairly sure he could in fact accomplish the feat and still be able to retain the mortal body he had acquired at will but now that he was in fact in the body of flesh and bone he had no real idea as to how to make his theory a reality. He stared straight ahead at the flickering torch just outside his cell concentrating all of his energy onto the area ahead of him. _

_From deep with in him he felt a ripple flow through out his body. Small and unformed as it may be but still present. Tightly he closed his eyes willing it to manifest itself more prevalently. He felt it become stronger as it turned into an intense buring pain that made tears seep out from under his lids but still he willed it to overtake him. He willed the youkai's body, his new body, to do as he commanded as he saw fit when necessary. _

Slowly Kurama made his descent up the stone steps willing himself not to shout out or turn on Raiku as the electrical shocks became more intense. The light from the upper level made him squint leaving him only vaguely aware that he had seen another figure awaiting them at the top.

"Well it's about time brother." The other spoke. Kurama opened his eyes despite the offending light as best he could knowing that voice as belonging to Kamowe's twin. 

"It isn't my fault that Youko has become so slow in this mortal shell." Raikou retorted. The two stepped firmly onto the top step to face the other. As all of his mothers children, besides himself of course, his siblings had remained ageless. The same as they were the day they were 'born'.

"Hekireki good to see you again." Kurama stated with little to no emotion in his voice as his face remained stoic. The young girl ran a hand threw her grey hair and smirked at him with equally grey eyes.

"Always a pleasure Youko." She stated a smirk identical to her twins gracing her lips. "Now we really should be on our way."

"Oh yes. No need to keep mother waiting." Raikou agreed. Kurama glanced from one to the other as he became more unsettled with the situation.

"What exactly is this about?" He questioned. Raikou shrugged while Hekireki's smirk broadened.

"You'll see." She said in a sing song tone. "Now walk ahead of us." Kurama glanced between the two a few more times before relenting all the while his mind racing as to what exactly they were planning.

It was quite possible that his mother had in fact summoned him and the arashi twins were simply carrying out her will. However the other possbility that he felt given their behavior was the much more likely scenario.

'If a fight ensue's they no doubt being immortals will have the upper hand just given their unnatural abilities. However if I can not escape as Shuichi then for self preservation I must revert back to Youko.' Kurama thought the idea of having to rely on his darker half unappealing. 'If not for myself then for Shiori, my mother.' He felt his heart lighten a bit at that but still weigh heavy in his chest. A hand laid against his shoulder gently causing him to quickly turn his head. Hekireki only greeted him with a soft smile.

"In here." She stated motioning towards a door to their left. Kurama willed himself to move forward calculation the amount of time it would take him if needed be to turn around and manifest his rose whip.

The room was dimly lit but not so as the dungeon had been. There were no torches or visible forms of light to his human eye that would cause the source of the light. He cleared his head of the small enigma turning it back to the more pressing matter at hand. He heard the sound of the heavy door slam quickly followed by a loud clap of thunder that echoed and reverberated in the small space.

The sound made his already aching head pound as blood slammed into his temples and pulsed in his ears. Quickly he turned reaching into his hair as he did so only to find his rose gone. He gasped as fingers frantically searched only grasping silky strands of red.

Raikou smiled producing the flower from his waist band as well as the few seeds Kurama kept on him as his sister commanded louder claps of thunder to resonate. Kurama felt his body tense at the sound as his ears began to ring loudly. He covered them with his hands willing his human body to transform into Youko. He felt the ripple from deep with in him as he always had willing it to become more, to manifest itself strong enough to change him back into his more powerful demon form or at best his spirit form. Yes in his spirit form they would not be able to catch him.

Raikou walked towards him slowly a full blown smile spreading across his face. Kurama felt the ripple intensify begining to overtake him as the other stopped in front of him mere inches from where he stood. In his current state of disorientation due to attempting to transform he was left paralyzed.

'Vulnerable.'

Raikou reached his hands out gripping Kurama's shoulders firmly. Vaguely Kurama took note the other's hair turned bright blonde as the electricity he possesed flowed through out him, flowed out of his body and into Kurama's, Shuichi's human one. The first initial shock sent his body into a spastic frenzy but it was the second wave of jolts that sent him into unconsciousness.

_A/n_

_raikou - lightning_

_hekireki - thunder_

_areshi - storm_


	4. Chapter 4

_Youko felt the wind surge around him as he ran from the fortress cradling his new treasure as if it were an infant. On occasion he would glance down at it simply to feel the small tug at the corners of his mouth. It was said the keep was in penetrable. No being could infiltrate it regardless of what world they belonged too. _

'_The fools.' Youko thought briefly to himself as his pride surged sparking a new rush of adrenaline to pump fiercely into his veins. _

_A warm wind brushed against his back as if in an attempt to match his speed and surpass him. The smirk widened considerably as he decided to have some fun. His pace soon slowed as he came to a dense wooded area of the makai before coming to a hault. He dropped his prize to the ground to hide it behind a tree before turning to face the one who had come looking for him. _

_She appeared before him, hazily at first but taking humanoid form with in seconds. Long auburn hair flowed down her back swaying gently as if caught in the warm breeze she herself in fact was. Brazen eyes changed their coloring in the dim light, 'violet, gold, orange', as she stood before him a frown crossing her demure lips arms folded aross her ample chest. _

"_Kyuuka. What a pleasant surprise." Youko mused watching as the other remained nearly stoic. _

"_Youko, mother is not pleased." She replied her voice low however holding no threat or authority behind it._

"_Oh is that so?" He asked advancing towards her slowly. Kyuuka nodded. "What exactly is she not pleased with. I am the most by far successful child that she ever bore. One would think a mother would be proud of a child who has achieved to much." _

"_You already know the answer to that." Kyuuka stated as he stopped a few feet in front of her. She tilted her head up slightly resting her hands against her hips giving Youko ample view of her skimpy outfit. His mortal shell began to stir as it did from time to time. The feeling that he had come to know as 'excitement'. _

"_Perhaps she is jealous of me. Perhaps she feels as if I have out done her supposed greatness in some way shape or form." He stated. The girl only shook her head._

"_Some how I doubt that." She said. Youko took another step closer to her._

"_Tell me something, why is it that mother has sent you after me Kyuuka?" He asked calmly. He saw her body stiffen slightly at the question as her eyes cast downwards._

"_Well the truth is…." She began her shoulders slumping. _

"_You came of your own accord I see." Youko interrupted. She nodded her head once acknowledging what he already knew from the moment he felt her presence. "Now why is that?" In an instant her head shot back up as her eyes were lit with a fiery determination. _

"_I know that if you go back to her then all will be forgiven and her sadness forgotten." Kyuuka stated. Youko watched as hope crossed her features and couldn't help but be amused at her whimsical idea. _

"_Just alike the season you are Kyuuka you are filled with ideal's that the world is always brighter the next day. Your hope is undaunted and the promises you make are filled with warmth and sunshine." Youko said as he quickly closed the gap between them causing her to gasp . Quickly he seized her wrists in one of his hands holding them in front of her tightly as his free hand ripped at the top she wore exposing her to him. "I have grown weary of that light. I do believe it is time to extinguish it."_

The agonizing pain was nearly unbearable as Kurama felt his leaden eye lids flutter open weakly. He meekly made to move a hand to his head but found he was unable to knowing instantly he was bound. Slowly he lifted his head letting out a small whimper of pain as he felt a sting in his temples as if something were being pulled out from underneath his skin as he did so.

"Now, now Youko don't go doing that." He distantly heard Hekireki say as a hand pushed down on his shoulders. Kurama blinked his eyes a few times in an attempt to clear the haze coming face to face with Raikou once it did. The other's face hovered mere inches from his looking more than just a bit displeased. Eyes so angry that they were merely slits glared down at him as he struggled to keep his eyes in focus.

"Nice to see that you are finally awake brother." Raikou spat out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kurama asked his throat aching as his voice reverberated making a gravely sound as he spoke.

"You mean the great Youko Kurama has yet to figure out exactly what is going on; you with your superior intellect." Raikou stated. Hekireki took her hand away from the Kurama stepping out of his line of view.

"What is it that you seek to accomplish?" Kurama asked as he weakly tested the binds that held his arms and legs down.

"Accomplish? Oh we wish to accomplish nothing Youko. It is what we seek that you should be asking about." Hekireki said from his left side.

"Fine then." Kurama began his patience wearing thin. "What is it that you seek?" Raikou allowed an unpleasant smile to cross his features. A smile that Kurama had only seen on the most blood thirsty, power hungry demons in his centuries of traveling the more darker regions of the makai. The smile made his blood turn to ice.

"I would have thought it was clear by now. What with you bound and all." Raikou stated. Kurama stared at him his green eyes dulled by pain but sending a deadly message all the same.

"Now now dear brother, stop toying with him and tell him what he wants to know. After all he has come all this way." Hekireki stated. Raikou closed the gap between himself the kitsune.

"Yes yes I suppose you are right sister." He said softly as figners outstretched to wrap around the crimson locks. When he had a fistful he pulled Kurama's head painfully to one side so that his ear was exposed. Raikou bent down slowly relishing in the way that the other trembled under his grasp. The breath was warm but gave Kurama chills all the same as lips came closer to his ear to breathe a single word into it. "Vengeance."

_The means to bind Kyuuka had been relatively simple. Easier then what Kurama had anticipated which only made the task more pleasurable. She lay on the ground at his feet dirty, bloody, naked; tainted. He enjoyed watching her as she slowly stood up her eyes scanning the area around her as means to escape knowing full and well that with whatever spell Youko had cast upon her she would be unable to return to the space in between where she normally dwelled. _

_Her gaze met the golden ones of her assaulter and she couldn't help but flinch. _

"_Release me." She stated her voice low but slightly demanding all the same._

"_Now what benefit would that be to me? Why after I worked so hard to conjure the sorcery to keep you by me would I simply release you?" Youko asked a deadly smirk forming upon his lips. The final realization of her situation fell upon her as true fear overtook her. He knew that she had felt relieved when she believed the ordeal to be over but this new sense of knowing her torture had only just begun was a fear so thick he could taste it. It made him all the more sure of the idea that had come to him while he was reaping the fruit she offered. _

_Casually Youko walked to the tree where his stolen treasure waited for him. He glanced over his shoulder knowing well the terrible fate he had submitted her too. Her body would obey him while her mind remained of its own free will to think for itself and know there was no escape for her. _

"_Kyuuka come." He commanded turning his back to her knowing as she sobbed miserably behind him her feet would follow. _

The images were forced to play behind his closed lids as he know knew the true nature of exactly what the arashi twins had in store for him however the realization of the room that he had been brought to hit him too late. His mother had always called it the chamber of memories; a place where those who had committed wrong doings and acts of evil were brought to relive their past crimes through their victims. To feel the emotions of those they had hurt drove most mad within a few moments of the 'treatment' however Kurama willed himself to remember that these were memories, nothing more. They were in truth horrible acts and atrocities most could not even begin to imagine but they were only now figments in his mind of a life he had sworn to put behind him.

'I am Minamino Shuichi. I am Minamino Shuichi. I am the son of Shiori. I have been good….be good….be good….good…good…good.' The thought tumbled in Kurama's head as sought to hold onto himself. To remain aware at all times no matter who he thought he was at that particular moment, whatever emotion instilled in him he had to remember ultimately who he truly was. He knew, though the ideal was fading into some subconscious realm of his mind, to lose his identity was to lose himself to madness.

Raikou smirked as the other writhed in emotional torment.

"Good, let's see how he likes it for a change." He stated as Kurama let out a strangled moan. Hekireki watched as well however not taking the same enjoyment that her twin seemed to in the others punishment.

"How long do you intend to keep him hooked up to the reverser for?" She asked. Raikou glanced over at her before his gaze returned to the kitsune.

"What does it matter?" He asked.

"You know he can't stay like this for long. We do after all have to return him intact physically as well as mentally." She replied.

"Do whe?" Raikou questioned a treacherous smirk crossing his lips. Hekireki felt her mouth open as she stared incrediously at the other.

"Yes brother we do." She stated her voice booming with authority.

"Please do tell me why?" Raikou replied back a vicious and dangerous tone lace his words. "Why is it that we should turn this murdered back on the world? Let alone that fact that the one he now dwells in is the human one. Need I remind you dear sister that it has taken us nearly six hundred years to finally get close enough to capture him or have you forgotten all of the planning that has been put into this?"

"What is time to us Raikou? We are immortal, we are the elements! As long as there is a sky and winds blow we exist!." She shouted back at him.

"Time has been cruel to me Hekireki and you know that. Every moment that…" Raikou himself off short turning away from her. The cold realization of what her brothers true motives for trapping and torturing Youko became evident.

"It's because of her isn't it? This is what all of this is about, what it's always been about. You didn't give a damn what Youko did before he took Kyuuka from…"

"Enough! I do not wish to squabble over the matter any longer." He interrupted.

"If it brings some semblance of peace to your mind then squabble we must over the matter. It was a sickening thing that he did to her yes but you cannot allow it to consume you the way it has Raikou." She replied.

"How can it not consume me? Kyuuka was mine. I was hers. We were to be together. I told her not to go on that damn fools errand but she assured me all would be well and me being the fool believed her. That she would be fine to face up to him. For two hundred years she was gone. Yes we are ageless, timeless and it should mean nothing to us but to have to go on living without her was an eternity. To wait for her hoping that all was well and she simply went her own way for a while only to have her return a broken shell of the season she once was. To have her damaged to the point of never being able to speak let alone perform her duties. To have to watch he be replaced by another when she herself had been so very…so very…" Raikou felt his body quiver threatening to spill him down onto the floor.

"Brother…" Hekireki said simply taking a step towards him only to be taken aback by the sinister glare that fell her way.

"I will break him just as he broke her and no one is going to stop me."


	5. Chapter 5

_He glanced down at the ground noting the cobbled street that lay underneath his bare feet. His toys curled as if to protect themselves against the cold that seeped into his soles and slowly moved upward causing the muscles in his legs to twitch painfully. His gaze followed to his right hand when he noticed the bundle that he carried. All too soon he remembered the task at hand. He had been sent by his mother to the farm that lay on the outskirts of their village. The list of the few items that were needed ran through his mind as he made his way to the farm. _

_As he approached he noticed the eerie stillness of the place. He felt his heart tighten in his chest as he called out and anxiously awaited a reply. When none came he tread cautiously forward. The cold forgotten he made his way further onto the property wondering where all the familiar sounds of the farm had gone too. It was uncommon to hear people unless you were near the house or in the fields but the lack of any sound from the animals is what made him apprehensive. The chickens were stilled and there was seemingly no horse to bray. The cows did not call in their lazy way of doing so nor did any sheep welcome him at the gate. It was silent. _

_His eyes squinted as the sun began to dip below the horizon when he saw a figure in the field standing nearly motionless. Slowly he made his approach calling out to the other as the sky darkened further keeping a close eye on the other watching as he remained still and made no indication that he had heard the shouts. _

_The cold dreadful fear that filled him next was unrivaled to any he had felt before. The creature before him was not human. Dressed in plain white clothes its hair hung loosely to its hips and had seemingly a white hue to it. Two ears stood atop its head as did a cat or a dogs and its tail swished back and forth. The bundle was forgotten and he ran only to hear the quick foot falls behind him. _

_The creature knocked him to the ground quickly before he had time to get his bearings. The wind was knocked from his chest as he felt the creature savagely clawing at him smirking down at him the entire time as golden eyes stared down. Hands moved over his body as claws raked his flesh leaving deep gashes in their wake. It was in this moment he realized that he was a girl. _

Hekireki watched as the once youko turned human struggled with the memories. She had never been fond of such a punishment no matter how vicious the crime was that had been committed. She wondered what it was the he felt, for how many could one possibly hurt in a lifetime?

_He had simply wanted to protect his family, nothing more. Was it not a man's duty to do so? Now he questioned that as he knelt before the creature with its gold eyes that bore into his very soul. It had been very explicit in what it wanted; slaves to be sold for some demonic market place and he had been deemed of no value. _

Kurama yelled out as sweat poured down his face as well as the rest of his body. It became harder for him to keep his identity in the fore front of his consciousness. Admist the pain and emotional torture the image of Shiori came to mind.

'_Now Shuichi please be good, if you can't behave for yourself then please do it for me.'_ Her sweet smile lingered in front of his eyes before it quickly melted away.

"Mother…I have tried, so hard to be good for you. I tried…so hard….I am sorry." He gasped out. Whether it was a passing thought in his stricken mind or he had uttered the words he could not say nor care. Another image came to his mind suddenly. One of a supreme being who had wanted nothing more than to shelter him from the evils of mortals, one who only wanted him to have an eternal life of privledge. The one he had opposed so even though he knew it pained her and what was more relished in that pain.

"_Do you not know who I am? I am Kurama no Youko, the favorite of Inari herself."_ His own words hissed vehemently in his ears as he lived through another of his tortured victims.

"Mother….Inari….I am sorry. Please forgive me. I was wrong, I was so very wrong. I have known that for some time now. Mother please forgive me. I implore you please."

Hekireki turned to look away from the sobbing ktisune. It was more than she could bear to hear him calling out for their mother the way a small scared child might. He sought her apology. It should be enough for her brother to know he regretted what he did. A dreadful thought came to her mind causing her to turn around quickly.

"You want him to know what he did to Kyuuka." She said shock evident in her voice. Raikou said nothing. He simply stood and watched as his hands clenched into fists. His teeth were gritted together and ground against each other as he uttered a single word.

"Suffer."

She watched from closed lids at what was occurring a short distance away from her. The sounds of screams could be heard not only in her mind but in the halls outside the small room she occupied as well. The smell of his fear was unmistakable for how many times did she herself carry the same scent. Her fists clenched as cold reality set upon her and she knew what it was that had to be done. No matter what it did to the remaining of her psyche she must aide him regardless of the cost to her. Slowly she stood as if she were still under his spell of binding and once again against her true will walked towards Youko.

"Hekireki watch, watch! This is what I have been waiting for." Raikou exclaimed suddenly as he pointed a shaky finger towards Kurama.

"How do you know?" She asked her voice shaky with distress.

"I just do." He replied with a slight shake of his head.

_The humiliation. _

_The subjectation. _

_The fear. _

_The loathing. _

_The inward hate. _

_The outward hate. _

_It consumed. _

_It threatened. _

_It hurt. _

_It longed. _

_The pain of beatings and rapes. _

_The emotional torture of being laughed at or spat upon. _

_The utter feeling of hopelessness. _

_The wondering of if it would end, how it would end. Glancing upon a blade from time to time only to have the eyes glance to the bastards throat wondering if it could be achieved or better yet the glance falling on his own wrists wondering if it was possible to simply end it. _

_The forced glances at his own reflection to stare into the haunted vapid eyes of Kyuuka…the pain of being struck, of being humiliated, of being thrown away, ultimately rejected. _

"Be….Shuichi…be….be…..ahhhhhhh!" The heavy weight settled upon his mind stripping away any sense of self that he had held onto. Raikou felt his smirk widen as the other writhed no longer able to control the hopelessness that faced him. Very soon he would break beyond repair and that is how he would return to his precious human life, just as he had returned the once beautiful Kyuuka back to hers.

The knock on the door stunned both the twins into a silent stare between the two. The sheer terror of being found out by their mother and punished had been what had made them hesitant in their plan to begin with. Hekireki made haste to the door cracking it open. Shimo, the small ice child that had led youko to this realm stood outside of it.

"I thought we told you to leave us be. Why have you sought us out?" She questioned nervously. The small girl looked up at her older sister.

"Mother wishes your audience. Raikou as well." She stated. Hekireki stared back at her brother watching as his eyes widened.

"Very well." Hekireki replied. "We will make haste."

"I am to escort you there." Shimo replied. Raikou took a glance at Kurama who remained silent for the time being. His lips moved in mumbled whispers as his eyes twitched violently opening for brief moments to stare wildly at his surroundings. The lighting elemental walked to follow his sister out the door quickly never allowing the other to see inside.

She watched as they made their way down the hall and around the corner. Kyuuka quickly made her way to the door allowing her hand to rest on the smooth surface of it. She watched it shake violently as the screams resumed their shrill screech. Her body trembled as a chill overtook her knowing well that behind the door was the very essence of her nightmares; the one who had imprisoned her for two centuries and simply left her alone. The urge to leave him as he was was over whelming, the need for him to suffer as she had done was great. She closed her eyes tightly willing herself to push open the door.

The sight that met her eyes was not that of the tall silver hair youko but a skinny red haired boy instead. Writhing and moaning where he lay. The wires of the machine attached to his temples fed the evil energy into his body causing him to relive his past actions through the eyes of others. She wondered if he saw himself as her. She wondered if he could feel her pain. The thought brought her no comfort as tears escaped from underneath his closed lids and a single word stayed upon his lips.

"Mother."

Kyuuka moved forward not knowing how the machine worked and hoping if she disconnected him directly from it it would not cause him any further harm. She grasped the wires pulling them out quickly. Kurama's eyes shot open as he took in a great breath of air. His body lurched forward causing him to spill onto the floor.

Kyuuka watched as he sobbed and curled upon himself miserably as his hands hid his face from the world in pain and shame tears leaking out from tightly clenched fingers. She felt sorry for the young boy that laid before her but couldn't help but know that her torturer and this boy were one in the same. It was for that reason she remained frozen to the spot she stood at.


	6. Chapter 6

The arashi twins made their way to the chambers of the creator, mother Inari. Neither spoke to each other or the one who escorted them down the lengths of hallways that turned every so often. As they neared the heavy wooden doors the nervousness that both had been trying to suppress struck then nearly into a state of utter panic. The smaller elemental placed her hand upon the smooth grain of the great door and with little strength the door swung open slowly. The chamber was adorned simple enough as their mother believed that extravagance was a waste of character. Torches lit the way hanging against the pillars they adorned seemingly in thin air. A throne of sorts sat near the far end of the wall made up of branches, vines and soft moss. The twins stared down the length of the chamber at the unoccupied chair as the door closed heavily behind them.

"Well where is she then?" Raikou demanded angrily of Shimo. Hekireki glanced around her and shook her head.

"She was never here to begin with brother. It appears we have been duped." She replied. Raikou felt his hair stand on end as his temper flared. He turned on the smaller elemental who remained stoic as always.

"You tricked us to help that bastard didn't you?" He shouted angrily as his energy snapped around him viciously making loud crackling noises. The other merely shook her head.

"No it wasn't entirely I." She replied. Hekireki cocked her head to one side intrigued by this turn of events.

"Then who?" She inquired curiously.

"Yes who? Whom is it that is trying to ruin everything that I have worked for?!" Raikou shouted.

Kyuuka took a shaky step towards the body that lay on the floor still moaning softly to himself. His stiff form had begun to slowly rock itself back and forth slightly as mumbled words escaped his lips. A trembling hand reached down to him meekly as she willed herself to go forward. She berated her body for not obeying her mind but for all of her summoned strength she could not bring herself to get any close to the one who had caused her so much pain for so long.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, please, please forgive me. I didn't know, I didn't know." Kurama moaned over and over the pitch of his voice changing every so often from a silent sob to a near strangled scream. It was because of this that Kyuuka brought her hand back down and clenched it into a tight fist. Steadily she closed the gap between her and the fox to kneel down next to him. Kurama jerked as if trying to get away as a soft hand made an effort to wipe the sweaty bangs from his forehead.

"Youko can you hear me?" The voice that reached his ears was soft and warm carrying almost melodically. Slowly he cracked an eye open to be met with the one he regretted hurting the most. Initially he had thought that he was once again in a torturous memory, once again reliving a wrong that he done to his sister and once again having to face her reflection in the mirror of his mind. After his other eye opened however a soft hand was placed against her shoulder he realized that she was physically beside him. "You'll be alright. I'm going to get you out of here." She said softly. Kurama offered a weak nod and slowly sat up.

'_Fatigue. Pain. Remorse.'_

The words came to mind as he attempted to regain his bearings. The intense feelings of physical pain were miniscule compared to the emotional torment that he bore. It had been bad enough before knowing that he had hurt others over the many centuries he had lived but to actually have felt the agony of those he had slain, the fear that had made them stand cold in the spot they stood at mere sight of him. The worst part had been the feeling of complete and utter hopelessness. When they realized that all was lost, there would be no escape. To give up in such a way had been the hardest part of the ordeal. Kurama brought his hands to cover his eyes the urge to leave this place stronger in him than ever before. "Come on. I can help you up a little bit but you have to help me if you want me to help you. So come on, grab my arm; yes that's it Youko now let's go before they come back." Kyuuka stated as he grasped her arm and pulled himself to his feet.

He leaned against her heavily as they made their way to the door at a slow pace but steady none the less.

"Wha…why…y-you…you…hel…hel…" Kurama struggled to get the slightest word to escape from his strained throat but soon realized it was futile. His throat was swollen as well as his tongue from apparently biting down on it repeatedly at some point in time.

"I am helping you because it is the right thing to do." Kyuuka replied curtly as they made their way into the hallway and began the trek down it.

"Bu…I…I…hurt…y….you. S-so man…many times…I am…so…so…sorry." Kurama replied. Kyuuka remained silent for a moment before answering.

"Yes. Yes you did. More than you'll ever know. Even though you let me go the torture never ended Youko. I've relived it every single day since and have lost so much of myself because of it. I've thought about what would happen if I saw you again. What I would say if anything or do. There are so many things I want to take from you but now…as I see you like this I can't. I don't want to see you suffer. I guess what I want to say is that I…I forgive you…brother." At last the words came as did her tears. There had been so many tears that she had cried over her plight in the last few centuries but these were different from those. They were calming as if releasing her soul at last from its bitterness and inward hatred. Kurama likewise felt his breath hitch in his throat at her words. After all of the horrible things that he had done she forgave him. The words were almost alien to him. Others he had come across had simply wanted revenge for his past cruelties, that he knew how to deal with but a person forgiving him was a concept that was harder than any bloody battle he had been in. His steps felt lighter as his head cleared a bit from the cloudy haze it had been put under.

"Th…thank……you…..Kyu-Kyuuka."

Raikou tore out of the throne room sparks shooting down his arms to snap off his fingertips. Hekireki followed close behind him with Shimo by her side. His eyes flashed dangerously as he rounded a corner only to be faced with his worst nightmare. Kurama stood before him swaying slightly threatening to spill onto the ground if not for the one who held onto him tightly. His arm was wound around her shoulders as she grasped his hand for support. He arm was anchored around his waist to support his weight against her body.

"Kyuuka what the hell are you doing?!" Raikou demanded angrily. Kyuuka remained quiet as she always was staring blankly at him. "You are not well and obviously quite out of your mind." He said after a moment of silence had passed between them. He made an attempt to grasp Kurama's free hand only to have Kyuuka take a step back from him. Raikou raised his brow at her in inquisition. "Don't tell me you're actually trying to save him."

"What if I am?" Kyuuka hissed in reply simply wanting to get the task over with before her nerve faltered and her courage betrayed her. "Raikou…move."

Raikou shook his head forcefully.

"No. Not after all I have done for you. I have caught him at last. He is nearly broken, his mind beyond repair as he should be for what he has done to you. Give Youko to me and know that vengeance will be served on your part my dear." He said more kindly to her out stretching his hand. Kyuuka took another step back. Raikou clenched his hand into a fist angrily. "Give him to me!" He shouted lunging at the fox. Kyuuka screamed shrilly letting her grip of the fox go. Kurama spilled onto the floor at her feet as she was knocked over by the angry Raikou.

Hekireki ran to her brother reaching out for him as he wrapped his fingers around Kyuuka's throat.

"Everything I have done it's been for you! All of it and this is how you repay me you trashy whore!" He shouted the electricity flowing freely from his body causing Kyuuka to twitch violently. Hekireki was thrown back against the wall as she was zapped by a particularly nasty volt nearly knocked senseless. Shimo despite herself began to scream at the display before her. Kurama struggled to maintain his balance in order to help his sister however fell ungracefully face first onto the unforgiving stone.

The presence was felt immediately and all stopped dead at what they were doing. The silence filled the void that had only a few minutes before had been consumed with the sounds of their fighting and each knew that mother was summoning them.


	7. Chapter 7

The five stood outside the large door silently. Each, despite their physical or emotional state, felt the presence of their mother and knew that she was not pleased with her childrens behavior. Shimo stood in the middle of the group with the arashi twins on her right hand side while Kurama and Kyuuka stood stoically on her left. Neither knew exactly what would happen once they crossed the threshhold into their mothers chamber but knew punishment for disturbing her house would be severe.

The wooden doors creaked open of their own accord and each in turn gulped. The hall that led to their mothers chair had never seemed so long before nor did the torches spark so menevolently as they passed below them. Kurama maintained his balance well enough as Raikou cast murderous glances at him. Kyuuka had brought her hand to rub at the nasty bruised circlet that now adorned her neck and left it there in an attempt to hide the damage. Hekireki felt her heart race as the reality of the situation hit her with full force, she was going to be punished. Shimo, as always, was the coolest of them all.

Kurama forced himself to move forward squinting in the dim light as his head swam and throbbed. Rapidly he blinked his eyes to clear the haze from them as the one he had avoided for so long came into his view. Inari sat at her seat as regal as she had ever been. Long brown hair flowed to brush the floor where her feet sat. Her skin shone smooth and pale as milk as her shaded violet eyes watched the siblings as they made their way to her.

In one fluid motion all five stopped in front of their creator and fell to one knee with heads bent down. The only sound in the room was the steady hushed sound of breathing from the occupants as they trembled for their own reasons. Kurama felt his eyes become heavy as blood pulsed at his temples painfully clouding the realization of his situation. With effort he pushed it aside to take in what was currently taking place before him.

He was, once again for the first time in millennia, in the presence of his creator. The one who had breathed life into a mixture of different essences to create the selfish being that now barely remained conscious before her. The being that had taunted her with his quests for power and thrown away every precious gift she had bestowed upon him. The being that had tainted himself further by taking on a physical form knowing it would be the ultimate heart break and remained uncaring all the same.

So many times he had hurt her. Too many times he had laughed at her seemingly wasted efforts to make amends with him despite all the pain he caused others. The one he had despised at one point calling mother for the way she 'protected' him. Tears sprung to Kurama's eyes as he at last felt humbled to be in her shadow.

'_Humility.' _

"What is the commotion about?" The voice was stern but compassionate all the same. It demanded respect but was soothing all in one tone. All remained silent knowing that if one spoke they would instantly be hushed. Inari had seen all once the matter had come to her attention. A sudden burst of cold air made the five shiver as their mother stood. Gracefully she took the few steps to stand in front of them and stood with her arms loosely hanging at her sides. "I must say that I did not expect to find...this when I returned." She stated more to herself than to her children. She took another step to stand in front of Hekireki. "My child of the thunder and clouds; what is going on in my household."

Hekireki visibly shuddered as her mothers voice ran over her body like an icy current of water. Slowly she brought her head up to face the other more powerful being.

"Kaasan no megami; we were simply trying to remedy a situation that despite our best efforts had become out of control." She stated simply lowering her head quickly.

"By 'our' I assume you mean Raikou." Inari stated her eyes moving to the other twin.

"Hai."

With one step Inari stood in before Raikou. Before she a word could escape her lips he brought his head up slowly. His eyes were narrowed into slits as his gaze became an unintentional glare. She cocked a brow at his display as he breathed heavily through his anger.

"Inari-san. I did what was necessary to aprehend the spirit fox and make him pay for what he has done to you and to others as well." He stated his voice booming in the chamber. His eyes glanced sideways for a moment to look down the line where Kyuuka knelt before bringing his gaze back to the goddess.

"That was not for you to decide." She stated her own voice making his sound like the scolded child he was. She moved on to where Shimo knelt.

"Tell me koishi no shimo." The girl lifted her head her hair tumbling over her face to fall against her shoulders.

"Kaasan I was only doing what my older siblings told me to do out of respect." She stopped fear evident in her eyes. Inari offered a small smile assuring the child to continue. "Raikou and Hekireki approached me a few nights ago now, they told me of their plan but knew that if they went themselves it would make youko nisan suspicious. They said they needed me to bring him here, to the plane that we live on so...so I did."

"I see." Inari stated softly. Another step to stand in front of the red haired being that knelt down to her in respect, at long last. She felt her feet become heavy as well as her heart not knowing what to say to her most disobediant child. Her arms longer to wrap around him, to forgive him for all he had done but knew that that had been her mistake from the begining.

Kurama felt her stop momentarily before him. Her eyes were on him making him shudder in response to her gaze. His breathing became heavy and labored as he felt his surroundings become even hazier than what they already were. The adrenaline slammed into his veins as butterflies flew around in the confines of his stomach. It was only a moment but felt as if it lasted hours. She moved past him to stand in front of Kyuuka.

"Anrui." She stated quietly gazing down at her tortured child. Kyuuka brought her gaze up to the being before her letting out a heavy sigh despite herself. Inari looked up and down the line at her unruly children not quite knowing how to deal with the situation they presented. Quietly she moved back to her chair to sit.

She folded her hands in her lap and sighed softly to herself. It was obvious that the arashi twins would be punished, Shimo was an innocent in the situation. The young one had been manipulated by her older siblings and only required a stern talking to in private. It was still unclear to her what part Kyuuka had played in the events but knew she would be able to find out from Shimo but what to do what the other. She stared long and hard at the youko gripping with the idea of punishing him to the fullest extent or simply letting him go.

Her eyes remained on the seemingly human boy as he struggled to remain consciouss. Was he still as he had been? A selfish being with only one goal in his long life, one who caused others pain and went against everything Inari herself had tried to instill in him.

"Miageru." She commanded. With in seconds all eyes were on hers. Stormy grey and dangerous gold. Cerulean blue and tortured violet. Endless emerald, she stopped to gaze into her sons eyes as the lids struggled to remain open. Unshed tears shone in them as he stared at her and she heard the unspoken words she had longed to hear. '_Gomen nasai, kaasan.'_

"Now what to do with all of you." She spoke her voice once again the calm liquid it had been when they first had entered. "Raikou; you went ahead with out permission to punish another being. For that I send you are banished from this space until further notice. Once there you are to be stripped of your powers and since you are so intent on doing what it is your brother commands Hekireki you are to join him. Make sure he doesn't get lonely." Her gaze fell on Shimo.

"Shimo, go to your chambers." The girl obeyed quickly exiting. "Kyuuka, I know you can speak and I expect you to do so. Tell me, what should your punishment be." Kyuuka's eyes sparked as she felt her stomach drop.

"Kaasan?" She stated breathlessly.

"Think on it my dear. Now leave this place. I will send for you later on." Inari said. Kyuuka nodded quickly standing. Her gaze remained on the spirit fox for a moment. His gaze moved from Inari to her and caught a small wisp of the smile she let linger on her features. Quickly she exited leaving only the three children in the hall. "Raikou, Hekireki; prepare for transport." The other two stood glancing at each other.

Raikou resisted the urge to choke the remaining life out of the fox while Hekireki beside him choked back the sobs that threatened to rip from her throat at any moment. The two glanced back to their mother and bowed humbly to her.

"kashitsu wo yurusu, kaasan." They stated in unison before exiting to their unknown fate leaving Kurama alone with Inari. The weight of the situation struck him as the only sound that echoed and reverberated around him wat that of his labored breathing. His head head become heavier as his lids closed. He felt his body fall sideways despite his efforts to stay upright.

'_Cold, hard.' _He thought anticipating to fall against the stone on the floor. '_Soft...warm?' _

He struggled and managed to crack open an eye lid seeing in his haze the one who had caught him. She felt soft fingers run through his hair as a cool hand rested against his hot forehead. She held onto him tightly resting his head against her soft bosom.

"Kaasan." He whispered softly as she smiled down at him warmly.

"Anmin ako." She said softly. Kurama closed his heavy tired eyes as Inari laid a soft kiss against his hair and he knew that at last he was forgiven.

"So how did that whole, 'going to another dimension thing go for you?" Kuwabara asked as the two sat on the park bench. The day was warm and sunny as was fitting for the season of late spring. People remarked that they couldn't remember when it had been so beautiful this time of year but most chalked it up to just imagining it. Two months had passed since his ordeal. After a month of recovering from his mental wounds he had returned to the human world where he chose to reside.

"Quite well actually. I met up with some, old acquintances." He replied a sarcastic smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Kuwabara as usual didn't notice the gesture.

"That's cool man. Aw, hell! I gotta go or else I'm gonna miss the train." He said suddenly springing to his feet. Kurama stood as well.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked politely. Kuwabara gave a nod and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure if you like." He replied. The two friends made their way down the path that led out onto the busy sidewalk. They walked in silence more or less ignoring the crowds of people that chatted happily with friends or made their way to work faces stoic while their eyes raced with whatever errands had to be done for the day.

Kurama felt a cold chill run down his spine causing him to stop and glance briefly over his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he caught an electric blonde boy with equally vibrant gold eyes staring at him. If looks could kill daggers would have already pierced Kurama's body. The girl with the ran to his side quickly glancing curtly at Kurama, her hazy grey eyes begging the other to go with her. She pulled on his arm leading him into the crowd of people and they were gone.

"Whats up man? You feel somethin'?" Kuwabara asked a few feet ahead of the fox. Kurama brought his attention back to his friend bringing up a hand to wave it off.

"Oh no. Just thought I saw someone that I knew once." He replied walking quickly to catch up with his friend.

A/N: I would just like to take the time to thank everyone who read this and more so for those of you who reveiwed, especially Umo who tried to review every chapter ^_^ If it weren't for the response I got for this story I never would have found the drive to finish it. Last year was a long, tiresome one for me and the fact that people were still interested in my story even though I barely got to write really meant alot. *bows in appreciation to all* So I hope that this is a good ending for all of my faithful readers and hopefully I can come out with another good one some time soon for you all to read. Sayonara bye-bye *waves*

Translations:

(My japanese not so good. I had to rely on online translators to do the dirty work so if something seems out of whack a little its not my fault)

Kaasan: mother

no: posessive term

megumi: goddess

hai: yes

san: term of respect

koishi: darling

anrui: silent tears (I couldn't find the word for quiet child so I chose this one instead)

miageru: look up (to)

gomen nasai: I am sorry

kashitsu wo yurusu: to forgive a person

anmin: quiet sleep

ako: my child


End file.
